More Alike
by Foxmur
Summary: Private takes the job to keep night watch, and through that time he finds Mort. The two share their opinion on some things, including on a possible relationship they could share. The very first Morvate. Rated for safety. Christmas setting. Completed.


**Disclaimer- **I do not now, nor have I ever shared or claimed ownership of the television show 'Penguins of Madagascar', I only claim right's to the stories I've created and the time spent to create them. All ownership of the original show belongs to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks.

**Warning- **This is a one-shot for Private/Mort or Morvate (If said name is the correct pair collaboration)**. **If you prefer for either character to not be in this type of situation you may return to the archive, I will not judge you for your opinions and I fully respect your decisions.

**Note- **As for the people continuing on with this story I would like to thank you for reading and hope it's an enjoyable read. However I must say that a user on the site (They'd prefer to keep their name hidden) asked me to write this, and I wouldn't of made it if they didn't send me a message. So I must give a portion of the credit of this story to them. Enjoy. ~Fox..

**More Alike**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short.**

**It **was that time of month again. The night where one of the Penguins would have to keep guard through the night in case the zoo was going to be in danger. In the headquarters, the Penguins awaited on their leaders decision on who would be keeping guard for the night. Skipper thought to himself. 'It can't be Rico because he did it last time. I would do it but I've done it many times before. Kowalski's had a share of his work while Private hasn't done it once. Maybe it's time'. "Private!" He shouted. The young Penguin swallowed his breath and waddled in front of his commander. "Yes Skipper?" He asked, somewhat frightened. "I think it's time you do your share in the joy of keeping the area secure" He replied. Private frowned. He knew what Skipper was talking about. The only reason Private didn't want to do it is because he wasn't one for doing thing's alone. Even if in the zoo he wasn't so sure if it was the right time for him to be doing this job yet. "So, you want me to stay up all night? Alone?" He asked, fear in his voice. Skipper nodded. "Affirmative. You've grown Private, I'm sure that when my gut tells me your ready, It's right". Private knew he was going to have to do this one way or another, whether he wanted to or not, so he nodded. "Good. It seems that with that out of the way you can begin work Private". 'Now?' Private thought.

"It seems as if the sun has set" Kowalski jumped in. "As you know Private, since it's December the night shift is gonna' be a bit longer than nights from earlier months, so your gonna' have to be prepared for danger through the longest night of the year, and I don't want any lolly-gagging around so stay focused, you never know when something could show up" Skipper added. The young penguin nodded, making his way to the ladder. "Oh..and Private" Skipper called. The younger turned. "Good luck. We'll come and get you when your shift is over". Private nodded and returned to climbing the ladder, finding the udder cold to welcome him. Luckily him being a Penguin gave him the capability of staying in freezing temperatures. It being just over a week to Christmas meant it would be a cold and long night. Private already knew this, it was just him not liking the idea of being alone. He could always abort the mission, but he thinks that if he were to do that the others would find him a coward or a baby, even a false Penguin. The early winter snow fell to the ground, bringing a smile to the Penguins face. The snow always did make Private happy, he couldn't remember much of Antarctica due to the fact that he was brought into captivity at a young age, barely hatched out of the egg. It gave him the feeling that he was at home, enjoying the weather of what would be around if he never was captured.

He looked over to the skyscrapers. They were bright-yellow from the lights and even mix of red and green lights were coming from multiple Christmas decorations. It was beautiful. This time of year was amazing. The happy shoppers, the snow, the Christmas trees, the romance in the air. Everything was amazing at this time of year. Especially with the team. Skipper would always start to lighten up from Christmas cheer, Kowalski would be creating fantastic Christmas mechanisms like specialized lights, Rico with his warm-yet manacle-attitude and Private himself, acting exactly the same as everyone knows him for. He's enjoyed everyone being as cheerful as him at this time of year because it lets him know that he isn't very different. He can enjoy acting how he would while receiving it at the same time. A very strange thing he figured that he'd receive it just on Christmas, but it's better than nothing. It was also different for the other animals in the zoo also. Marlene was a bit more of the 'Party' crowd in the Christmas area, she still acted the same but was more willing to party and have insane fun. Then the Lemur's.

The Lemur's took change to a whole new level. Maurice was still friendly and loyal, but he showed a bit more youth in his age. Julien would probably be considered the most affected by the Christmas spirit. He still parties-crazier than ever-but he also has the feeling of friendliness and care. Instead of trying to outwit everyone and try and prove himself better, he actually treats everyone equally and fairly. He doesn't treat himself like royalty and acts as if he's like everyone else. No leadership, no royalty, nothing! Then, there's Mort. One who can be considered 'the child of Christmas. His cheer is even greater than normal and it always catches Private's eyes. It's quite adorable to him and can't keep Private away. Private's always been attracted to Mort's cheer and joy. Mort's the only one Private can consider the same as him, being joyful and happy. Unlike the others, they were all nice-in a way-but Mort was exciting and never would cause harm. Private looked over to the Lemur habitat.

Julien was sitting in his throne, a wide grin on his face. "Seems the Christmas cheer has started to get to him" Private spoke aloud. Then Maurice climbed the concrete slabs and gave his king a drink. Mort could be seen trying to grab Julien's feet. "Why does Mort like Julien's feet so much?" Private asked himself. He thought it was a bit humorous how Mort did that, it was actually adorable. Private watched as Mort grabbed Julien's feet. Private mimicked what Julien would say. "Off de' royal feet!" Private copied as Julien spoke it. Then Mort flew off of Julien's feet and out of the habitat. Surprisingly, the young Lemur landed in front of Private, holding a frown on his face. "Stupid King Julien, doesn't let me touch the feet" Mort mumbled. Private looked down to Mort and blushed, he did have a crush on the young Lemur. "Oh, hello Penguin" Mort greeted, regaining a bit of his cheer. Mort regained some of his cheer because he also shared affection for the other. "Hi Mort, is everything alright?" Private asked. Mort frowned again, then sighed. "No, I was hoping that King Julien would be nice to me but he is not, he is being a real mean king". "On Christmas? That doesn't sound like the Julien around this time of year to me" Private replied.

"I don't like it anymore. I try to be a good follower but Julien is so mean. I don't know anymore..". "Well, maybe Julien isn't the right person to want to be around". "But I love King Julien! He is the almighty leader of Madagascar, and I'm so happy I'm aloud to live with him! But he is so mean, I don't know what I do to make him angry at me."."You know Mort, I think I know how you feel, I kind of feel the same way about Skipper". "The Bossy Penguin?". "Yes, he may be a good leader and all, but sometimes he can be a bit mean". Mort nodded. Private sat beside him. "You know, the place is pretty nice out tonight isn't it?" Private asked. "Yes, I like pretty decorations!" Mort replied. Private blushed. He always found Mort to be cute when he talked like that. "So Mort, how is the Christmas season for you so far?" Private asked.

"I don't know. I like the decorations and the lights and the snow, but It is so cold!" He spoke. Private blushed deeper. "Do you need something to warm you up?" He asked. The lemur smiled. "Take my scarf" said Private, taking a scarf he had on off and handed it to Mort. The lemur made a slight blush. "Thank you cute penguin" Mort spoke. Private widened his eyes. "Um, what did you say Mort?" Private asked, his heart beating rapidly. The young lemur only smiled while putting on the scarf and lashed Private with his bushy tail. Private just held his expression. "I like Private" Mort spoke. Private's blush was deep red. The lemur stood up and hugged Private. "Thank you for the scarf" Mort spoke. Private was unbearably red. "It was no problem Mort, I don't want you getting cold in weather like this".

"Thank you, your really nice". Private smiled. "We're both nice, aren't we?" He asked. Mort just smiled. He was unsure of what was going on but he just wanted to hang out with Private and try to get King Julien to be less aggravated with him. "I love this time of year, reminds me of back home. You like it Mort?" "Yes. I like the happy people and the trees". "I like the snow, it makes me feel as if I'm not alone. Like I have something with me to make me feel as if I'm not the only person who acts this sort of way, you know?" Private asked. The lemur replied with a nod. 'Cute Boy, he doesn't know a single thing of what I'm saying, but at least he's still with me' Private thought. The young lemur pulled out of the hug and sat beside the penguin again, trying to huddle onto him for warmth. "Your really cold aren't you?" Private asked. "Y-yeah" Mort replied loudly. Private smiled, this was his chance to finally hold the young lemur and try to start some sort of relationship. Private grabbed Mort and held him in his flippers, holding him close to his body to keep him warm. Mort just laughed.

"Warm?" Private asked. "A little" Mort replied while blushing. Private smiled. He wanted to tell the lemur that he wanted him so badly, he wanted him with all of his might, he wanted to even kiss Mort. He knew it might be wrong. 'The team might now approve, I'm sure Julien and Maurice wouldn't approve. I want to do it so badly, but what if he doesn't want it? What if he tells Julien? What if the zoo knows? What if everyone thinks I'm weird for liking Mort this way?' Private filled his mind with questions. The young lemur was smiling while blushing from being held by the one he loved. "Mort" Private started. "Yes?". "Do you know what it's like to feel something for someone, but at the same time feeling worried that everyone else wouldn't approve?" Private asked. Mort was confused. He was unsure of what it was like for everyone to not like something he would do. "Is it about me and King Julien's feet?" He asked. Private slightly grinned. "No, well, it does involve you. But, if it were to be something more serious. I know how you have a bonding with his feet, but I meant of a more..realistic attraction".

"Like what? Who else is there?". Private was a bit afraid. He was unsure if he should hint that he liked Mort. It already seemed that Mort was somewhat attracted, but he was a younger child then Private was. He would pretty much like anything. Maybe he'd like the idea of the two..pretending. "Well, say just for the sake of this, you and I were..together" Private started. "What do you mean 'together'?" Mort asked, somewhat confused. "Well, you know how in stories there's almost always two people who are..in love?" Private asked. "Yeah, your saying..us?". Private regained some of that blush. "Yes..if we were..together..do you think other people would disapprove of us?". Mort smiled. "I dunno', but I wouldn't care. If I were with someone like you I would be happy and not care about anyone else's feelings" Mort replied. Private smiled.'He's brighter then his age can say' He thought. "So..would you mind if I asked something?" Private asked.

"I don't mind, I like Private!" Mort agreed. "If that little tale were actually happening, would you approve of it?" Private asked, grinning in hope of the young lemur's agreement. "If you and I were actually in love? I like love!" Mort approved. "So, your saying you like me?". Mort blushed. "Maybe.." Mort answered. Private smiled. He wanted to show he wanted it to, he wanted to have a long kiss with Mort, but he was a bit afraid if Mort wouldn't want that so quickly. "I like you too Mort, a lot. I always have. I don't like hiding it. I've just been afraid that everyone in the zoo would disapprove of it, especially my team. I could get kicked out of it because of liking you. Almost like Julien. If one of us were to be associated with him then it might cause a lot of problems for everyone". "Why? Why would everyone not like a lemur and a penguin?" Mort asked, completely puzzled. "Because, we aren't the same type of animal, I'm not even a mammal I'm a bird. That would be completely strange. Everyone would think it wouldn't work out". "Do you think it would work out?". Some silence.

"Yeah, but what if other people don't like it, I mean.." Private started. "So what? The other people need to like it too, if you like it, then maybe they like it" Mort interrupted. Private thought. 'He is making a good point. Maybe, if I like it, they would learn to accept it. It's my decision, it's true love. I can't let people's opinion get in the way of that. I won't'. "Your right. Maybe, if we were to accept it..then other people could accept it. I have been there for them and I think they need to understand that I deserve to.." Private was interrupted with Mort doing the unthinkable, he kissed him. Private widened his eyes. He couldn't believe Mort would do this of all things, but, he was enjoying it. It was true, Mort did like him. "You talk to much silly Penguin" Mort spoke as beak and mouth were separated. Private smiled. "Your right, maybe we can learn to be more alike" He spoke. Mort grinned. "You wanna' go home Mort?" He asked. Mort smiled. "Only if you carry me". Private nodded. He stood up, still holding Mort in his flippers. He held the Lemur tight and never wanted to let go, he was happier than ever and couldn't let Mort go. They were bonded.

**~Fin..**

Please share your opinion! I hope that this was a good Private/Mort short, I wouldn't of thought of making it if the user who asked me to make it didn't send me the message, so I would suggest that-even though you may be oblivious to who they are-you can thank them, I know I am thankful for it. If you like Private/Mort I might make more if it's that wanted, as there are pretty much no other stories with this pairing. Thanks again for reading! ~Fox..**  
**


End file.
